SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: (01) - 02 - 03 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Team List SSGN (SIgnal) or GNSS (Genesis) #Shikamaru Nara ☀ #Sasuke Uchiha #Gaara #Naruto Uzumaki RWBY (Ruby) #Ruby Rose ☀ #Weiss Schnee #Blake Balladonna #Yang Xiao Long JNPR (Juniper) #Jaune Arc ☀ #Nora Valkyrie #Prryha Nikos #Lie Ren HRNS (Harness) #Hinata Hyuga #Rock Lee #Neji Hyuga #Shino Aburame KITY (Kitty) # Tenten # Ino Yamanaka # Temari ☀ # Kankuro List of Ninjas entered the World of Remnant # Kakashi - Team 7 sensei # Sakura - Team 7 # Temari - Team Sibling # Kankuro - Team Sibling # Iruka - Academy Instructor # Hinata - Team 8 # Neji - Team Gai # Shino - Team 8 # Kiba - Team 8 # Akamaru - Team 8 # Kurenai - Team 8 sensei # Asuma - Team 10 sensei # Ino - Team 10 # Chouji - Team 10 # Lee - Team Gai # Gai - Team Gai sensei # Tenten - Team Gai Database Information 1 (RWBY and SSGN) Naruto Uzumaki (SSGN) Info: A young Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox. Lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, as a orphan. Unaware for being the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Now with a new start at Remnant to had a new life as a Huntsman...but a Ninja Huntsman. ↔↔↔↔↔↔↔ Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki (Former), The Most Surprising, unpredictable knucklehead Ninja, Huntsman-in-training; as a Ninja-Huntsman. # Nicknamed: Fox-brat and etc. (many village of Konoha), Whiskers or Foxy (Yang or ?) # Clan: Uzumaki # Appearance: Outfit: * Orange and Blue Tracksuit It has blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, with a large white collar. * Orange pants * Blue sandals * Mesh Armor Shirt * Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing. New Outfit (Based on Sora's outfit in KH2 with Naruto version) * wears a clothing. The hoodie is colored dark orange and the hood is black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves adding a white swirl (minus the tassel) and white lining, and additional is his red swirl crest on his back. His undershirt is a navy blue with a orange patch in the center. * His pants, similar to chaps, are colored dark orange and black on the ends of his pants and sleeves, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. * The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His glove(s) are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them on the right, while he keep the other; due the fact he had the arm-guard. * He also wears large black-orange shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. * His new cloth of his forehead protector is long black bandanna. Semblance * Nine-tails Chakra control, Demon Within (Kurama's Rage), Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Shadow Clone Jutsu ★ - Creates a solid copy of the user, an Jonin-level technique # Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - Using the Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto divides himself in five. As they yell "U-ZU-MA-KI", the four clones kick the enemy into the air. Then, while the enemy is floating in mid-air, the final body assaults it with a rotating heel drop while yelling "Naruto Rendan!". The name of the technique is directly lifted off Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo, which was based off of Lee's taijutsu. However, it can be said to be a Naruto-original ninjutsu. # Rasengan ★ - is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. # Sexy Jutsu (!) - A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered. # Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And its makes the victims humiliated. # Razor Air Kick - leaps up and drops down with a powerful kick. Right after dropping down, Asin leaps up and performs a butterfly kick. # Striking Snake Onslaught - performs two fist attacks forward then strikes on both sides and finally gathers energy for a more powerful fist attack straight forward. After striking with the charged fist, Asin performs an upward kick. # Hanuman - inflicts several rapid, consecutive roundhouse high kicks. After landing, Naruto turns around and quickly launches a flying kick at his airborne opponent. # Smashing Hands - gathers energy to perform a powerful fist attack to the front, then teleports above the enemy and smashes the ground below. After smashing the ground, Naruto summons two orange claws geysers to both his sides. # Chaotic Storm - spins and creates a spherical water veil that marks enemies hit by the water veil and damages them after 3 seconds. # Shaolin Meteor Kick - teleports to a nearby enemy and jumps up, dragging the enemy with him, then forcefully kicks the enemy downwards, creating a water explosion with the impact on the ground. # Wrath of Nine-Tails - summons energy through his hands and slams both hands to the ground, releasing groundwater from below and causing five massive water pillars to erupt in a large area around him. # Art of the Nine-tailed Fox Inferno ★ - While in Nine-tails chakra form, - Based on the Ninja Gaiden's Art of the True Inferno Weapons * Armguard - Created by the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. Before he left for the new start in the world of Remnant. - Based on Asin's Armguard from Grand Chase. * Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Mandarin Cyclone - A extendable staff/motorized disc launcherYou can find in Nerf and Small Soldiers movie's Commando Elites' Vehicla that has a motorized disk launcher. Its called the Jackhammer Vehicle. hybrid bo staff Naruto opens his eyes, which made tensed about what he was holding: An orange collapse and inactive-form of a extendable bo-staff with a black handle with two gold flat metal end caps; along with 3 smaller rings on each side, it was painted ebony black. = As he even notice the engraving on the smaller kanji that '爆' on each buttons translate means explosion. He knew the translation formula of the paper-bombs were that used. On the center is a switch that allows to extended the staff, longer. = Naruto was surprised for that the bo-staff was longer then him, about, 180 cm (5.9 ft). - An extendable/Collapsible staff, but fires a explosive disk that creates explosion. - A combination of the Ninja Gaiden's Lunar staff of the combination of the NG1 and NG2 versions. As for the extendable mechanism is from the Predator's Combi-stick and Extendable Bo-staff of Donatello (Paramount). * Blade of Kurama - Named after his tailed-beast that sealed within me. - Based on...Legacy of Espada Ng Panday. Ruby Rose (RWBY) Info: A young red hooded Huntress, with a great spirit for being like her mother. With a friendship with Naruto, had leads to love. Extra Status # Role: Scythe Wielder, Speedster, # Nicknamed: Red (by Roman) # Appearance: * Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She is currently the youngest character in the series. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. * As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she has a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose emblem. Techniques #Flying Dive Cutter - When she uses her semblance and jumped in the air. #Speed - 100% () Weapon(s) *Crimson Rose (HCSS: High Caliber Sniper-Scythe) *Penny's Sword (Temporary; soon) Gaara (SSGN) Info: A young Jinchuuriki from Sand had a horrible childhood like Naruto does. Until Naruto made a friend and save him from his loneliness. As a student of Beacon in new-life. He now loves Cookies. Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki (Former), Sand Manipulator, # Nicknamed: Monster and etc. (many village of Suna), # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. Techniques # Armor and Shield of Sand (Auto) # Sand Coffin # Sand Burial ★ # Eye of Sand # Sand Clone # Sand Shower # Sand Bullet - creates a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. # Sand Shuriken # Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike # Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield Weapon(s) * Sand ★ * Sand Gourd * Spear of Shukaku (his creative from Sand) - * Assault Desert Guard - A brown and tan accents shield with a kanji of 'Love' in it. * Desert Tanuki - Cerberus Front Pres 01.jpg Cerberus Side Pres 01.jpg Cerberus Back Pres 01.jpg Cerberus2.png * is a triple-barreled, triple-cylindered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip. Both the keychain and the gun itself are derived from Ancient Greek mythology, where Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound, guarded the gates to Hades's underworld. * The Cerberus is a semi-automatic, break loading revolver with three barrels and three cylinders. It is initially capable of holding 18 shots at once, having six chambers per cylinder. The gun is reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrels and cylinders at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrels back into place. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Info: A (spoil) heiress of the Schnee Family. Unlike Sasuke, she never recognized by her father. Extra Status # Role: Heiress of the Schnee Company, # Nicknamed: Snow Angel (by Jaune and Neptune), Ice Queen (by Sun, Jaune, and Roman) # Clan: Schnee # Appearance: * dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses herSemblance. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, whichRuby Rose also wears. Techniques/Glyphs Fencing # Charge Thrust # Multiple-strike Myrtenaster is shown to contain yellow, blue, red, cyan, purple, and white Dust. * Fire - Red Dust; first seen "The Emerald Forest", when Weiss accidentally sends a line of flame toward a tree. * Ice - Blue Dust; Weiss uses ice Dust the most out of any other type, and is seen using it in a variety of ways: ★ ** Ice crystals - First seen in the "White" Trailer, Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground. ** Sheet ice - First seen in "Painting the Town...", Weiss has shown the capability to form a thin sheet of ice on the ground. ** With glyphs - Weiss seems to use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. In "Painting the Town...", she places glyphs in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose to cause the bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact with the Atlesian Paladin-290. In "No Brakes", she uses a glyph to encase her team in ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. In "Breach", she uses a glyph to shape the ice into a giant sword. * Lightning - Yellow Dust ** With glyphs - First seen in "Painting the Town...", when she fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath Blake to create a haste glyph. * Wind - In "Never Miss a Beat", she uses it to produce wind from Myrtenaster to hold off Flynt Coal'sattack. Summons * Weapon(s) * Myrtenaster - It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) that seems to act as a focus or source for Weiss' power. * Sand Flask - created by Gaara, it serves as a defense mechanism like Gaara's Sasuke Uchiha (SSGN) Info: A last survivor of the greatest Ninja Clan in the Leaf Village. Slaughtered by his older brother Itachi. Until the night of the massacre. Due of his negligence by his father, but his mother, Mikoto noticed. Extra Status # Role: Last Uchiha (Formerly), Avenger, # Nicknamed: Emo, # Clan: Uchiha # Appearance: * he wears a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector New Outfit (Based on Riku's Outfit from KH2.) * he has a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top with double zippers, and a black-and-red vest over it with a blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sports a white thick band on his right wrist, baggy blue pants held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. And he still had his black shinobi sandals. * He wears a pair of red-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles, and three black stripes on the sides. * And his headband's new cloth is now replaced with a new one; its now a darker blue. * And additional; he wore armor on one arm for his left arm, with the large, ornate crest (colored silver) and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red), though its is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. - Based on Terra's arm gauntlet from KH/BBS. Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu ★ - Spats giant fireball straight. # Lion's Barrage - # Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower - Fires multiple fireballs. # Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu # Chidori - A lightning-based assassination technique. # # MGR - Raiden's HF Blade - Standard.png|Chidorikiri (Thousand Birds' Cutter) High frequency blade by smotherme999-d3kjvn7.png|Chidorikiri - Sword and Sheath Vepr industries high frequency short sword talon by epicsunrise-d5xvn3o.jpg Weapons *Chidorikiri (千鳥切; Thousand Birds Cutter) - Based on the MGS4/R and even SSGN-version of Raikov. *Snake Bite (or Hebi kōshō) - A tanto-shape stungun rod, which made the foe's stun with - Based on the Large Stungun from Dino Crisis 2. * Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Cat Faunus, # Nicknamed: Kitty (by Roman) # Clan: Uchiha # Appearance: * wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. * She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. * Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Techniques # Weapons *Gambol Shroud * Ninjato = Shift into a Pistol and Kama (Sickle) form. * Cleaver - Sheathed/Blade Hybrid. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Link: [Click Here] Info: A older half-sister of Ruby. But her goal is to find her mother. Extra Status # Role: Burning Brawler, # Nicknamed: Blondie (by Junior and Mercury), Firecracker (by Qrow), # Clan: # Appearance: * who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. * She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. * Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. * Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst into flames the longer she fights. Her eyes turn red and her hair produces more fire when she becomes angry. Techniques # Weapons * Ember Celica - Shotgun Gauntlets Shikamaru Nara (SSGN) Info: Extra Status # Role: Genius Nara, Lazy ass, the number one at running away" or "the number one coward, snd most typical lazy ninja # Nicknamed: Lazy-bun # Clan: Nara # Appearance: * his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. * New additional: A Green Military Flak Jacket, its much unlike the Hidden Leaf's (Konoha) flak jacket. - Dutch's Flak Jacket from Black Lagoon. Techniques # Shadow Possession Jutsu # Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu # Ino-Shika-Chou formation Weapons *Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Shadow Stick - Expandable Straight/Riot Baton 36", Polycarbonate, Aluminum w/ Knurled Grip * 24", expands to 36" length * Aluminum positive-lock collapsible batons * Polycarbonate shaft * Knurled grip * Diameter: 1-¼" * Weight: 24 oz. * Shadow Stinger - A Single-edged Combat Knife/Taser with a long rod on the black side, has the potential to use the reverse-edged. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. - Based on Stun Knife from MGS4. * Trap Kit - A set of tools for Shikamaru's set-up traps on opponents or group of foes. Supportive Characters Beacon Academy Ozpin - Headmaster See: Ozpin Glynda Goodwitch - Right-hand Lady See: Glynda Goodwitch Bartholomew Oobleck See: Bartholomew Oobleck Peter Port See: Peter Port Reina - Beacon Academy's Nurse (OC) * Team JNPR (Juniper) Jaune Arc See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: "Vomit Boy", from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Weapons *Crocea Mors; Shield and Sword Nora Valkyrie See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: "Vomit Boy", from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Weapons * Magnhild - A Warhammer/Grenade Launcher Hybrid Brute Weapon. Pyrrha Nikos See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Weapons * Miló (Javelin/Xiphos) and Akoúo̱ (Shield) Lie Ren See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Weapons * StormFlower Team CFVY (Coffee) Coco Adel See: [Click Here] Weapons *Minigun Fox Allstair See: [Click Here] Techniques * Shockwave Force - Same way as Lie Ren does when he kicked a King Taijitu Weapons * His Blade Weapons Velvet Scarlatina See: [Click Here] Weapons * Velvet's Box = Camera - The weapon is capable of creating solid "light copies" of any weapon Velvet has photographed, which she can then use in battle. Yatsuhashi Daichi See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Yatsu (by Velvet) Weapon(s) * Gigantic greatsword Atlas Penny Polendina Extra Status # Role: Robot # Nicknamed: P.E.N.N.Y. # Appearance: * Penny has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin conceals her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarity to the shutter of a camera. * The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. Techniques #Energy Blast Weapons *Penny's Swords Patch Taiyang Xiao Long See: Taiyang Xiao Long Qrow Branwen See: Qrow Raven Branwen See: RavenNo wonder why Raven had not yet unseen by everyone or under the search from Yang? No one knows what is her reason for leaving her biological daughter. Reference Describe clothesReferred Transcription Page: (01) - 02 - 03